


Redemption

by multipletabs



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Kissing, Life is Strange 2 Spoilers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipletabs/pseuds/multipletabs
Summary: An alternate take on the Redemption ending, in which Finn joins the others waiting for Sean outside of prison, and old feelings are rekindled. Featuring a brief look at Sean's time behind bars.(Contains spoilers for one of the endings for Life is Strange 2)
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen, Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 26
Kudos: 192





	Redemption

Sean Diaz did his best to keep out of trouble in jail. He kept his head down, obeyed the guards, didn’t get into fights with anyone, and barely even spoke unless spoken to first. He kept it all up even after it became clear there wasn’t a chance for him to be released early on good behavior. He had no desire to make his stay in this hell any longer than it already was. He was lucky enough that it was “only” fifteen years. 

Sean still remembers those first few days after the incident at the border, where the cops would taunt him with threats of sentences twice that length. He was sure his life was over then. The cops had taken all of the money Sean had gathered over his journey with Daniel, so he couldn’t afford a lawyer. Claire and Stephen offered some, but it wasn’t enough. Without a lawyer, Sean had begun to resign himself to spending the rest of his life behind bars. He hardly believed it when Brody burst through the prison doors one day, determined, with the best lawyer he could afford.

When the guards told him he had a visitor, Sean was expecting Daniel and the Reynolds again, not Brody. Brody, who had helped Sean one night a year ago, before parting ways and they lost contact. Brody Holloway, the saint that he is, actually apologized to Sean for being late, as if Sean had been expecting him the whole time.

\-----

“Brody, you only knew me for a day, you don’t have to do all this.” Sean said through tears.

Brody simply smiled. “Nonsense. I told you I was committed to fighting injustice, and I couldn’t stand idly by and watch someone like you, someone I knew, get their whole life taken away like this.” 

Unlike that night overlooking Arcadia Bay, Sean let Brody hug him, in the biggest bear hug Sean had ever experienced. Brody said nothing as Sean sobbed hard into his shoulder, covering his signature coat in tears and snot. 

\-----

The lawyer and her legal team fought as hard as they could for Sean, but they couldn’t get his sentence lower than fifteen years years. Better than life, but that’s a low bar to hurdle. Still, Sean’s gratitude towards Brody was--is--endless. The only reason he still has a chance at a life is because of him.

\-----

“I’m sorry we weren’t able to do more for you, Sean,” Brody said that day in the courtroom once the trial was over, looking far too small for a man of his size. 

“You’ve already done more than enough, man. How can I ever repay you?”

Brody chuckled out a sad laugh. “C’mon, Sean. You don’t have to repay Santa Claus on Christmas, do you? Santa Brody is no different.” He winked and gave Sean one last hug. 

Brody watched Sean as he hugged Daniel, his grandparents, and even his mom one last time. He doesn’t cry much, but nothing could stop his tears from falling as Brody watched the two brothers be wrenched apart from their hug by police officers. Brody still felt more or less a stranger to Daniel and the Reynolds family, but they accepted him by their side during that moment without complaint. Silently, as the small group watched Sean get shackled and led behind a courtroom door, Brody felt Daniel cling to his side. Brody ran a comforting hand through Daniel’s hair and watched Sean disappear. He didn’t say a word as Daniel cried and cried and cried.

\-----

One small victory Brody’s legal team had managed to negotiate was where Sean would spend his fifteen years in prison. Because of them, Sean was able to stay in a jail not too far from Beaver Creek, which meant that Daniel, Claire, and Stephen would be able to visit more easily. 

And visit they did. Daniel made his grandparents drag him to visit Sean whenever they could, even bringing Chris along every now and then. Years started to pass, and eventually, it was Daniel visiting on his own, now able to drive, with the Reynolds growing too old to visit regularly. But Daniel wasn’t always alone after that. He started bringing Chris along for his visits, and with each visit, Sean watched them sit closer to each other, watched their fingers stay interlocked a few seconds longer, and watched Chris’ gaze linger on his brother when Daniel was talking to Sean. 

Daniel never said anything about it, so Sean never brought it up. There were other things the boys deemed more important, but watching this young love blossom and develop between the two was one of the few, tiny bits of motivation that helped keep Sean afloat in prison. 

Claire and Stephen came to visit one last time with Daniel, too. It was all too clear how old and frail they had become, but they never let their smiles falter in front of Sean. They told him how much they loved him, and how they wished they could have gotten to know him better. Sean cried that day for the first time in a long time, and even though he was in his 20’s by then, he wanted nothing more than to feel the comfort of his grandparents’ embrace. 

The next time Daniel came to see him after that, he told Sean how Claire was the first to go, and Stephen didn’t last much longer after she went. Sean didn’t cry, but he held his hand up to the glass separating him from his brother so Daniel could reach out to it for comfort as he wept and told Sean about their funeral. Daniel said it was beautiful. An ugly, bitter part of Sean’s mind, born out of years behind bars, thought that anything would be beautiful now compared to the cold, gray walls of this prison, but he knew better than to say that out loud.

Thankfully, it wasn’t just his little brother that came to visit Sean during those fifteen years. Karen came to visit occasionally, freed from her own brief arrest, once it became clear that she played an incredibly minor role in what happened at Haven Point. Sean understood why she didn’t come often, considering the distance and cost of making the trip up from Away. For those first few years in jail, Sean clung to the bitterness that lingered from his mother leaving him for eight years. But, with time, the two began to mend their relationship, piece by piece. There would never be a quote-unquote normal relationship between the two, but where their conversations were once stilted and awkward, they eventually became peaceful and comfortable. Karen always brought stories from Away, and Sean was glad to know that Arthur and Stanley, Joan, David, and the others were all surviving and sent their love. Sean even offered his mom his small congratulations when she announced that she and Joan had begun dating.

Lyla visited a few times, but not nearly enough for Sean. He desperately wished she came to see him more often. He longed to reconnect with his former best friend because being around her reminded him of better days. Listening to her made him feel like he was still fifteen, living in Seattle, walking home with her from school. But Sean could never hold the shortness or the infrequency of her visits against her. He knew Lyla had her own struggles and her own life to deal with. A part of Sean wondered if it hurt her too much to see her once teenage best friend become a sad husk of a grown man. 

Other than them, Sean didn’t receive many other visitors. Brody visited a handful of times over the years, obviously still feeling guilty for not helping more, despite all he had done already. But his job kept him on the road, so Brody wrote Sean more than he visited. Jacob came to see Sean once on his own, and once with Sarah Lee, now a young woman, in tow. They reminisced about Humboldt and Haven Point, and a tiny part of Sean’s now cold heart felt a beat of warmth at seeing Jacob become proud of being a gay man, and although he was happy for his friend finding a boyfriend, he longed for someone, a special someone in particular, to call his own as well.

Sean didn’t see anyone else from the drifter crew, and he understood that. With their pasts, none of them wanted to step foot in a prison. They did write him, though. For a while. Cassidy wrote letters for the first few years, sometimes under different names, always from different locations, and occasionally with smaller letters from Penny and Hannah attached. After the first five years, Cass’ letters started appearing less and less until she simply stopped writing Sean altogether. He knew she was bound to move on eventually, but it still stung a little. Sean hoped she was safe and happy, wherever she may be.

Finn, however, was a different story. Sean knew better than anyone why Finn most likely wouldn’t want to visit in person, but he still longed to see that tangled mess of dreads in person more than anything. At least he wrote constantly. While Finn was still on parole those first few months Sean was in jail, he always sent his letters from the same city. But as soon as Finn’s parole was over, he took off. Every month, Sean got a letter from Finn with a photo of him taken wherever he was currently squatting. _Wish you were here._ Finn included that in every letter. And every time he read that, Sean found himself wishing that too, wishing he could be traveling the world with Finn at his side.. 

Sean was happy to see Finn out there exploring the world, and was even happier to know that Finn was still thinking of him. But the constant reminder that Finn had that freedom hurt Sean, still shackled to one place, trapped behind iron bars. It hurt that even as five, ten years passed, each letter only reminded Sean of their shared kiss on that fateful night. It hurt the most how the length of the letters dwindled as time went on. _Wish you were here_ was no longer something Finn wrote himself; now it was just something on the front of the postcard, followed by a few sentences and a picture. Sometimes. 

Perhaps it was for the best. Deep down, Sean knew that a guy like Finn would eventually find someone and settle down. Well, as much as someone like Finn can truly settle. But that didn’t make it hurt any less. It didn’t stop Sean from crying silently to himself on those nights spent looking back on his memories with Finn. That short period of time were Sean’s last memories of feeling genuinely happy.. 

On the worst nights, Sean found himself rereading Finn’s letters for comfort. He kept every one. Including the one Finn sent to him while Sean was staying with Karen in Away. _I think about you more than you might know_ , it had said. Sean wondered--wonders--if that’s still true. 

\-----

Today, Sean should feel happy. He’s finally getting out, after fifteen years. But he doesn’t feel much of anything these days. He’s grown too used to deadening his emotions in order to survive.

He doesn’t pay much attention as the guards go over all the paperwork that’s part of the release process. Sean shuffles through it all, just as he shuffled through the past fifteen years. He accepts the duffel carrying the few belongings he had, and doesn’t stop to turn around to say goodbye to anyone. 

Sean opens one of the pale green doors at the exit and steps out into one last cage. The bars outside the exit doors are old and rusted, and the gate creaks horribly as it slides open. Sean only moves past the threshold once the noise finally comes to a stop. For the first time in fifteen years, he is truly free. He pauses for a minute to look around the parking lot, and only then does he notice Daniel approaching him.

Daniel’s hug is the greatest comfort Sean can remember experiencing. Sean’s eye wells with tears. He wants nothing more than to cry now. He can hear and feel his younger brother doing the same against him. But nothing comes. Even with arms finally wrapped around his brother once again, no tears come. It’s a terrible, frustrating feeling. 

“It’s so good to see you, _enano,_ ” Sean murmurs when Daniel pulls away from him after what feels like an eternity.

Daniel quirks his lips into a small, sad grin. “I’m not your _enano_ anymore, Sean. See?” Daniel makes a point to straighten himself out in front of Sean. “I’m taller than you.”

Sean looks up at his little brother. He didn’t notice it before, always kept at a distance behind the visitation glass, but Daniel had indeed grown a few inches past Sean’s height. The fact that Sean missed this makes him sad, somehow. It’s a small thing, but prison has taken too many of those small details from Sean over the years..

Daniel looks expectantly at Sean. Sean doesn’t want to worry his brother more than he already has, so he digs deep inside himself to try and lighten the mood.

“Sorry, bro, but you’ll always be _enano_ to me.” Sean tried to add a laugh to his voice, but it came out sounding flatter than he hoped. 

But Daniel doesn’t care. This small sign that some part of his brother still remains is more than enough to have him break into a toothy grin, curtained by silent tears falling down his face. 

“Come on, Sean. There’s some people here who want to see you.” 

Sean was only expecting Daniel to come pick him up; he’s not sure who else would have been willing to make the trip. But he doesn’t have time to think for long, because soon he sees a blur of red barreling towards him, and only recognizes the blur as Lyla just before she jumps on him.

Sean nearly collapses from her pounce, but holds strong. Lya sobs audibly against his shoulder and again, Sean finds himself wishing he could cry with her too. All he can do is rub circles on her back. Through tears, she murmurs, “Best freaking fighters forever,” against Sean’s ear as he puts her down. Sean’s smile is small when he repeats it back to her, and Lyla, still sobbing, smiles back.

Next to the car stand two tall, thin, very blonde individuals, both clad in rainbow paraphernalia. They turn to face Sean, shy smiles on their face, and it’s then Sean recognizes the tired, world weary, yet still beautiful face of Karen, and Chris, face still full of rambunctious, imaginative energy, just like the kid Sean met fifteen years ago. 

Chris waves his hand out in front of himself, graciously allowing Karen to hug her son first. She approaches Sean, slowly, timidly, like she’s afraid he might still be holding onto years of baggage and resentment. Sean wants to tell her he left that baggage behind somewhere near the border to Mexico, when he heard the announcement she had been arrested over the police scanner. But he doesn’t say anything, opting instead to make the first move as he grabs his mom and pulls her into an embrace. 

That’s exactly what Karen was looking for, it seems, as she returns the hug wholeheartedly. It’s not as intense as the last two hugs, and for that, Sean is a little grateful. He’s not sure how much longer he can withstand the torrent of emotion that comes with each person before he breaks. Karen ends the hug with a tight squeeze on both of Sean’s shoulders, and steps to the side where Daniel and Lyla are standing. 

Chris is left standing next to the car, one hand scratching the back of his neck and the other stuffed in his pocket, like he doesn’t feel like he belongs at such a private, familial moment. But the hand behind his neck falls, and Sean catches the glint of the sun bounce off what Sean can only assume is an engagement ring. Sean surreptitiously turns his good eye back towards his brother and sees a similar gleaming band on Daniel’s finger. Chris’ face bears the same bashful grin Sean had once seen long ago when he turns back around to look at him.

Sean hugs his future brother-in-law finally. “Good to see you, Captain Spirit.” At hearing that, Chris looks nine years old again.

“Back at you, Silver Runner.” 

When they separate, Sean smirks. “So, you and my brother, huh?”

Chris flushes beet red, his grin insecure and small. He nods.

Sean just smiles. “I was wondering when that would happen. I didn’t miss the wedding, did I?”

“No, of course not,” comes Daniel’s voice, suddenly appearing behind Sean, “we were waiting for you. I couldn’t get married without my best man. If... you want to be my best man, of course.”

Sean feels like his heart might burst. He pulls Daniel in for another tight hug. “Of course, _enano_ , of course.” 

Daniel is crying again, as is Chris when he latches onto Daniel’s other side, joining the hug. And then Sean feels some extra weight against his back, and it doesn’t take too long for him to realize Karen and Lyla launched a sneak attack to embrace him as well. A tear falls from Sean’s eye. It is the most amount of love he has felt in a very, very long time. 

But there’s just one missing piece in this puzzle. 

\-----

Sean is more than ready to leave this parking lot. To leave this iron hell and never return. Daniel mentions something about reservations at a small nearby restaurant, and despite his own reservations about going to such a public place so soon, Sean’s stomach grumbles and he realizes it _would_ be nice to get some real food in his body. 

The group is all ready to crowd into Daniel’s sedan when a figure steps out of a car on the other side of the lot. Sean can’t make anything out about them. Not until they start making their way towards Sean’s little family. 

But as the person steps closer, realization hits Sean like a freight truck. It’s hard to recognize without the dreads, but his hair color is the same shade of auburn, now cropped short with small streaks of gray dashing through, but the real giveaway comes when he’s no more than ten feet away. Sean would recognize Finn’s facial tattoos anywhere. 

Sean wants to run and jump into Finn’s arms, but his body betrays him as he can only manage weak, stumbling steps. But Finn, somehow just as sprightly as ever, covers the distance between them with ease, and Sean nearly falls flat on his ass from the force of Finn’s hug. 

Finn smells just as Sean remembers. A natural musk covered by the scent of pine, and the faint, ever present scent of weed. Memories of Humboldt dance through Sean’s mind. They pull apart, still gripping each other at the shoulders, and Sean desperately longs to kiss Finn again, like they had that night under the stars and the trees. Like he wishes he had that night separated by glass at some hospital in California. But it’s been fifteen years now, and Finn has probably moved on.

“It’s so great to see you again, sw— Sean,” Finn drawls, his voice having lost none of its signature twang or suaveness. 

Sean feels every bit the same awkward, stuttering teenager he was when the two first met. “Y-yeah, it’s good to see you again, too.” Finn smiles and rubs Sean’s shoulder. 

“Sean, who are you-- holy shit, _Finn?!_ ” Sean doesn’t have time to react before Daniel jumps on Finn, knocking his arms off of Sean’s.

Finn laughs, and, God, Sean missed that sound. “Yeah, it’s me, little man. Well, actually, looks like you’re not quite so little anymore.” Finn reaches his hand up to ruffle Daniel’s hair. 

Daniel’s smirk is nothing short of impish. He grabs Finn by the hand and hauls him over to the rest of their small group. “Come on, you have to meet everybody!” 

Sean had almost forgotten the rest of them were there. He had gotten lost in the whirlwind that is Finn. Finn shoots an apologetic look over his shoulder as he lets Daniel haul him away. As Sean watches his brother introduce Finn to everyone, he feels almost… jealous. He had _finally_ got to see Finn again, only to lose him again so soon. Okay, Finn’s still right over there, but Sean wants, needs, him all to himself. 

As if he was reading his mind, Daniel glances over to Sean and waggles his eyebrows. Sean is perplexed but takes it as an invitation to walk over. 

“Finn, we have a reservation at a restaurant nearby, so why don’t me and the others go ahead to see if we can make room for you at our table, while you and Sean take some time to… catch up?” Daniel raises his eyebrows up and down suggestively and, despite the dusting of stubble on his chin, it’s eerie how much he still looks just like the nine year old boy who once tried to persuade Sean to give him a chocolate bar instead of their father.

The others don’t catch that, to Sean’s relief. “Yeah, that sounds good. Easier for me to ride with Finn than have all five of us squeeze into that car.” Sean huffs out a laugh, and hopes nobody notices his nerves. 

The others hug Sean and say their goodbyes before shuffling into the sedan. Daniel pops open the door with his powers in a blatant display of his powers and winks at Sean as he sits down in the driver’s seat. Sean rolls his eye. Daniel continues to show off by shutting the door with his powers too, and Sean and Finn wave as they watch the car disappear down the road. 

With the family out of sight, Finn drapes an arm over Sean’s shoulder, sending tingles up his spine, exploding in his brain. “Just you n’ me now, huh?” Finn’s breath is dangerously close to Sean’s neck and he’s once again flooded with memories of Humboldt. 

“Y-yeah,” Sean replies, and he hates how Finn has managed to turn him into an awkward teenager again. “Look, Finn, I’m sorry if I’m being awkward, it’s just… I’m not used to--”

“Dude, Sean, you don’t have to explain anything to me,” Finn drawls and it does wonders for Sean’s nerves. “I’ve never been on the inside as long as you have, but I know what it can do to a man, sweetie. I get it.” Finn’s eyes widen. “It’s… okay if I still call you sweetie, right? I know it’s been a while, and I don’t wanna be presumptuous, but…”

Sean flushes a deep red. “It is, Finn. In fact,” Sean’s voice shrinks, “I’ve kinda missed you calling me that.” 

Finn smirks, half smug, half flirtatious. “You don’t know how glad I am to hear that, sweetie.” 

Finn pulls Sean even closer and they walk hip to hip towards Finn’s navy blue, slightly beat up two door car. Sean takes the passenger seat and tosses his duffel in the back. Finn slides into the driver’s seat, unable to take his eyes off Sean. He puts the key in the ignition but doesn’t start the engine.

“So… lovin’ the beard, man,” Finn says, sounding more nervous than Sean thinks he’s ever heard him sound.

And, as if Sean wasn’t embarrassed enough already, he actually _giggles_ at the compliment. “Thanks, Finn.” 

“And I just want to get this outta the way, I saw your release date online a while back and decided there was no way I’d miss you gettin’ out. I hate that I never came to see you while you were inside, so I figured it was the least I could do. And I’m sorry I stopped writin’ ya so much, I just started to worry I was makin’ you feel bad, so--”

“Finn. It’s okay,” Sean replies, managing to keep his voice as steady as possible. He places a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “Seeing you today is one of the _best_ things to happen to me in a long, long time, and all of your letters helped me get through my time in there. I kept every single thing you ever sent me. All of it.” 

Finn actually blushes. Sean’s not used to seeing him so sheepish. “Y’know… I meant what I said, all those years ago.” 

“‘ _We gotta smoke a bowl?’_ ” Sean quips. Finn’s genuine laughter makes Sean’s heart do somersaults. 

“There’s that Diaz humor I missed so much,” Finn wipes a tear from his eye, “And yeah, I do mean that, too. But I was talking about that night… outside of Merrill’s place.” Finn’s face and tone turn serious. “I mean…”

Sean smiles, soft and genuine. “To the end and shit?” 

Finn’s face lights up like a sunrise, tears welling in his eyes. Sean finally feels a few tears fall down his own face as well. 

“To be honest, I’m just surprised you’re still interested in me,” Sean admits, “I thought you had maybe found someone else, moved on--”

Finn stops him there. “I ain’t gonna lie to ya, Sean, I didn’t exactly stay celibate, of course, but every time someone tried to tie me down, I told them no. I always told them that there was only one person out there for me, and I’m just waitin’ for that day to see them again.” 

Sean is fully crying now, and the relief is overwhelming. Finn pulls him in for another hug, and despite the cramped conditions of Finn’s car, Sean doesn’t want to be anywhere else in the world right now. 

“Would it be alright if I kissed you, Sean?” 

“It would be _way_ more than alright.”

Finn’s lips meet Sean’s, and immediately, Sean feels a weight lift off him. He has been so alone for the past fifteen years, and now here he is again with the one person who saw every side of him, who had managed to infiltrate every part of his body so deeply that Sean could never fully shake him out. And he still wants Sean as much as Sean wants him. That thought alone would have been enough to get Sean to cry.

The floodgates are open now, and Finn only pulls him closer as Sean sobs through their kiss. Their first kiss had been one of Sean’s greatest memories, so why would their second be any different? Unlike the first kiss, however, there are no searching tongues or wandering hands, driven by the hormones of young teenagers out in the woods on their own. Now they are adults, alone and broken, but made whole together, bound by firm embraces and feelings that never truly left. It all makes Sean feel delicate and tender in a way he thought he no longer could be.

This kiss provides Sean with more comfort than a warm family home in the middle of winter. More comfort than shade from a billboard in the heat of the desert, and he wants to stay here forever. With Finn.

And that’s when Sean realizes they’re still in the prison parking lot. It hurts to pull away his lips away from Finn, but he does so nonetheless. He wipes the tears off his cheek and says, “Finn, as much as I’d love to keep kissing you, I think the others are still waiting for us.”

“Well, shit, sweetie, shall we hit the road then?” Finn chuckles.

Sean only nods. “I’ve seen enough of this place for a lifetime. Let’s get out of here.”

Finn smiles and starts the car. He keeps one hand on the steering wheel while his other locks fingers with Sean’s hand. The car pulls out of the parking lot, and despite being on the road again, despite the changing of the scenery around them, Sean keeps his eye on Finn. And when they meet up with the others at the restaurant, Sean is quiet as he listens politely to Lyla talk about her girlfriend (he can’t really be mad at her for making a move on Jenn when he was gone, can he?), and Karen talk wedding plans with Daniel and Chris. It’s all a lot for Sean to take in, but having Finn by his side, holding his hand all through dinner, made it so much easier. Neither of them said much of anything, but they both knew they were never going to let go again.

\-----

Finn is waiting in the car when Sean and Daniel get back from their hike through the forest where they had started their journey however many years ago. They both told Finn it would be more than okay if he wanted to accompany them, but Finn told them that he didn’t want to interrupt on quality brother bonding.

Sean sits down in the passenger seat and presses a quick kiss against Finn’s cheek. Finn starts the car, but before he can step on the gas, the two hear faint howling from behind. They glance out the window. Daniel is standing next to his car, doing the signature Wolf Brothers howl. Sean and Finn share a quick glance before joining in with howls of their own. When it finally stops, the smile on Daniel’s face is visible from space. All three wave their goodbyes and the two cars pull away from the trail entrance, going in separate directions.

Sean watches Finn drive in silence, a smile on both of their faces. He hasn’t told Finn about what happened the night before, but plans to the next time they stop. Sean’s little breakdown had caught both him and Daniel by surprise. Sean’s not sure what triggered it. Perhaps it was a combination of painful memories from the last time they were in these woods and the sudden, overwhelming feeling of being truly free again. Whatever it was, Sean knows Finn will help him figure it out.

In that moment last night, Sean wished he had Finn by his side to comfort him through it. But at least Sean wasn’t alone then, as he had been for the past fifteen years, trapped in that cell. Daniel was there, and he hadn’t complained when Sean cried on his shoulder, just as Sean let Daniel cry on his when they were kids. But now, as grown adults, Daniel won’t always be there for Sean. He will be going his own way to live his own life with Chris, and Sean is okay with that, because he still won’t be alone. Finn will be by his side every step of the way now. And this time, nothing will keep them apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I only wanted to do something brief where the scene is pretty much the same, just with Finn there, but as I started writing, it became... this. Sorry if I made you sad, because I sure made myself sad while writing this lmao. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. These two boys deserve to be happy and together, damn it!


End file.
